Super Junior Fanfiction - Cause Love Not Be Like That
by ChoiKang YunHee
Summary: RE-UPDATE CHAPTER 2 and UPDATE CHAP 3! Super Junior Fanfiction... kisah cinta yang rumit dan tidak dapat dimengerti.. Mian Author gak bisa bikin summary.. All of Super Junior Couple..
1. Chapter 1

Cause Love Not Be Like That

Super Junior Fanfiction

By ChoiKang Yoon Hee a.k.a Hanchul's son a.k.a Changmin wife's...

Pairing ::

Park Jung Soo

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng a.k.a Hankyung

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Young Woon

Lee Hyuk Jae

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Woon

Shin Dong Hee

Kim Ryeowook

Zhoumi

Henry Lau

**Other Cast** ::

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu, etc.

Disclaimer :: They are not mine ,, but Bang Min is always my mine... hahahah

Warning :: YAOI, boys love, many typo's in here, aneh, alur gak jelas,tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

Genre: romance, comfort...

Rated: for this chap rated is T (rated bisa aja berubah di next chap)

A/N: No Summary...

SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..

HAPPY READ...

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak semua yang kita lihat itu sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Seperti itu pula lah kehidupan para artis, yang membuat semua orang iri kepada mereka, tapi.. coba kalian lihatlah kehidupan asli mereka, apakah kalian masih ingin menjadi seperti mereka ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHO KYUHYUN POV

_Annyeong.._

Perkenalkan Cho Kyuhyun _Imnida_, aku adalah member dari salah satu member ternama di Korea Selatan, apalagi kalau bukan K.R.Y, sebuah boyband yang beranggotakan Aku –kyuhyun-, ryeowook _hyung_, dan Yesung _hyung_.

Dan kalian tahu aku dan ryeowook hyung itu adlah sepasang kekasih, kami berpacaran sejak pertama kali _debut,_ sedangkan Yesung hyung itu adalh sahabat sekaligus hyungku.

Wah.. rasanya bahagia sekali selalu berada di dekat orang yang kita sayangi.

Oh ya!

Mungkin kalian belum tahu ya darimana boyband kami berasal..  
Hmm.. baiklah akan ku jelaskan, K.R.Y itu berasal dari YOOSU ENTERTAINMENT, kalian pasti tahukan ?

Itu loh entertainment ke-2 terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Pemilik YOOSU ENTERTAINMENT adalah Yoochun Sajangnim dan istrinya yaitu Junsu Sajangnim.

Aku selalu bertanya tanya apa YOOSU itu singkatan dari nama mereka berdua yaa ?

Kalau benar, singkatan untukku dan Ryeowook hyung apa dong ?

Ah.. sudahlaah lupakan saja !

Apalagi yaa yang belum ku beritahukan pada kalian ?

Hmm.. ohh yaa, K.R.Y itu sudah terbentuk sejak 6 tahun yang lalu, yang itu artinya umur hubunganku dengan Ryeowook hyung pun sudah berjalan selama itu :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyakku.

"ennnggghh..."

Aku meregangkan otot otot ku yang terasa kaku, saat aku melirik kesebelah kiri ku, aku melihat dia masih tertidur dengan lelap disampingku, bahkan tangan kiriku dijadikan bantal untuk tidurnya.

Tanpa kusadari bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman,

"kenapa hatiku selalu terasa damai saat bersama dengan mu wookie hyung? Apalagi saat melihatmu sedang tertidur begini, membuatku selalu ingin bersamamu dan selalu menjagamu. Apa mungkin ini karena aku yang terlalu mencintaimu ?" gumamku.

Wookie hyung mulai menggeliatkan badannya dan matanya pun perlahan mulai terbuka,

"pagii wookie hyung.." sapaku sambil tersenyum.

"pagii kyuu" balasnya smabil tersenyum pula.

"mian aku tertidur lagi di kamarmu..." sesalnya.

"Gwenchana hyung, aku senang hyung ada disini..." ucapku, lalu mengecup keningnya lembut, Wookie Hyung hanya tersenyum lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidangku, ahh... sungguh aku sangat menyayanginya.

Tiba tiba pintu kamarku terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok Yesung hyung,

"Kyu apa kau sudd-"

"-mian aku mengganggu, aku tidak tau disini ada Wookie juga.." sesal Yesung hyung.

"Gwenchana Hyung, ada apa ?" tanyaku.

"kau lupaa ? Hari kita ada _meeting_ dengan Yoochun Sajangnim.. Cepat bersiaplah kita harus berangkat jam 9.." ucap Yesung hyung mengingatkan.

Aigoo..

Hampir saja aku lupaa dengan _meeting_ ini, padahalkan ini meeting yang sangat penting untuk group kami, aaaarrrg.. Cho Kyuhyun pabboya...

"ne.. hyung.. Arraseo.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Pukul 10 tepat member K.R.Y sampai di YOOSU ENTERTAINMENT. Saat para member K.R.Y sedang menunggu kedatangan Yoochun –presdir yoosu ent-, datanglah assistent Yoochun yang memberi tahukan para member K.R.Y bahwa Yoochun sudah ada di tempat, dan mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk masuk ke ruang pertemuan.

.

.

.

"Annyeong haseyeo.." sapa Yesung pada Yoochun sambil membungkuan badannya.

"Ne.. Annyeong Haseyeo.. Silahkan duduk" Yoochun mempersilahkan.

Para member K.R.Y pun mendudukan badannya di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Baiklah sebelum meeting ini dimulai, saya akan memperkenalkan seseorang yang akan membantu kalian untuk membuat album baru kalian.."

"-sungmin sshi silahkan perkenalkan dirimu.." ucap Yoochun mempersilahkan.

"Annyeong haseyeo, Park Sungmin Imnida.. saya yang akan membantu untuk comebacknya K.R.Y, mohon bantuannya.." ucap sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sungmin Hyung ?" Ryeowook seperti terkaget kaget melihat namja aegyo di hadapannya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 3 jam meeting erlangsung, meeting pun akhirnya selesai.

Yoochun dan managernya keluar dari ruangan meeting terlebih dahulu.

Sedangkan sungmin masih membereskan beberapa file yang akan dia pelajari, tapi saat sungmin akan keluar dari ruangan meeting, tiba tiba tangan kanannya seperti di tahan oleh seseorang, merasa tangannya di tahn oleh seseorang, maka sungmin pun menengokan kepalanya kearah belakang, dan ternyata yang menahan tangannya adalah Ryeowook.

"sungmin hyung ?" panggil ryeowook ragu.

Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya sebagai tanda bahwa namja aegyo ini tidak mengerti.

"sungmin hyung tidak mengenaliku ?" tanya Ryeowook denagn nada sedih.

Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh namja manis di hadapannya ini, sedangkan yesung dan kyuhyun hanya saling menatap dan akhirnya mereka saling jatuh cinta, lalu menikah, dan hidup bahagia... #hah?

Ok Cut..

Mari kita ulang..

Sedangkan yesung dan kyuhyun hanya saling menatap, lalu mengangkat bahu mereka sebagai tanda tidak mengerti.

"huhh.. pasti minnie hyung tidak mengenaliu lagi kan ?" kesal Ryeowook.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Mwo ? tadi dia memanggilku apa? Minnie ?

Seingatku yang mengetahui nama kecilku itu hanya appa, eomma, dan..

"wookie ?" tanyaku pada anmja imut dihadapanku ini.

"huaaaa~~ hyung akhirnya hyung mengingatku juga.. ku kira hyung sudah melupakan ku..." ucap wookie sambil memelik tubuh sungmin.

"ini bebar wookie ? wookie ah aku benar benar tidak mengenalimu, kau sudah sangat berubah sekali sekarng.. dan kemana kacamata besarmu itu ? hahahaha..." ucapku ambil melepaskan pelukan wookie terhadap tubuhku.

"hah~ minnie hyung.. aku juga kaan ingin berubah.." sahut wookie sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya, tanda bahwa di kesal.

"ooh yaa hyung perkenalkan ini teman teman ku di K.R.Y, hyung taukan ? awas saja kalau hyung tidak tau.." ancam wookie dengan nada menggemaskan.

Aku tersenyum mendengar ancamannya, ternyata yang berubah itu hanya style nya sedangkan sikapnya tidak berubh sama sekali..

"hahhaahha.. pasti K.R.Y itu boyband terkenal dari YOOSU ENTERTAINMENT ini kan ? hah~ appa benar benar beruntung memiliki boyband papan penggilesan #stop!, maksudnya papan atas seperti kalian.." ucap sungmin denagn nada menggoda.

"ma-maksud hyung, Yoochun sajangnim itu appa hyung yang di jepang itu ?" tanya ryeowook tidak percaya.

Aku mengangguk sebagai tanda bahawa apa yang di katakan Ryeowook itu benar.

"ooh yaa wookie, tadi katanya kau akan memperkenalkanku pada teman temanmu .." ucapa sungmin.

'ah ne. Hampir saja aku lupa.. perkenalkan ini yesung yung, dan ini kyunie, eh.. maksudku kyuhyun" ucap ryeowook dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"annyeong sungmin imnida.." aku memperkenalkan diriku.

"wookie ah seperti nya yang satu itu bukan hanya teman mu yahh.. hahah" ucap sungmin sambil melirik kyuhyun.

"ya! Hyung ini tidak pernah berubah yaa.. selalu saja senag menggoda ku " sahut ryeowook dengan nada kesal yang menggemaskan, pantas saja kyuhyun itu menyukai ryeowook

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" benarkah ? sebentar lagi kita akan debut ?"

"waah berarti aku bisa bertemu dengannya... hah~ aku sangat rindu padanya.." :D

"saat kita debut nanti hyung harus mengenalkan yeochi mu itu pada kami, awas saja kalau tidak !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**THANKS FOR READ MY FANFIC, REVIEW NE :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cause Love Not Be Like That**

**Super Junior Fanfiction**

By ChoiKang YunHee a.k.a Yunjae's daughter a.k.a Changmin wife's...

Pairing ::

Park Jung Soo

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng a.k.a Hankyung

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Young Woon

Lee Hyuk Jae

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Woon

Shin Dong Hee

Kim Ryeowook

Zhoumi

Henry Lau

**Other Cast** ::

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu, etc.

Disclaimer :: They are not mine ,, but Changmin is always my mine... hahahah

Warning :: YAOI, boys love, many typo's in here, aneh, alur gak jelas,tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort...

Rated: for this chap rated is T (rated bisa aja berubah di next chap)

A/N: No Summary...

SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..

HAPPY READ...

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PREVIEW CHAP...

"ooh yaa hyung perkenalkan ini teman teman ku di K.R.Y, hyung taukan ? awas saja kalau hyung tidak tau.." ancam wookie dengan nada menggemaskan.

Aku tersenyum mendengar ancamannya, ternyata yang berubah itu hanya style nya sedangkan sikapnya tidak berubh sama sekali..

"hahhaahha.. pasti K.R.Y itu boyband terkenal dari YOOSU ENTERTAINMENT ini kan ? hah~ appa benar benar beruntung memiliki boyband papan penggilesan #stop!, maksudnya papan atas seperti kalian.." ucap sungmin denagn nada menggoda.

"ma-maksud hyung, Yoochun sajangnim itu appa hyung yang di jepang itu ?" tanya ryeowook tidak percaya.

Aku mengangguk sebagai tanda bahawa apa yang di katakan Ryeowook itu benar.

"ooh yaa wookie, tadi katanya kau akan memperkenalkanku pada teman temanmu .." ucapa sungmin.

"ah ne. Hampir saja aku lupa.. perkenalkan ini yesung yung, dan ini kyunie, eh.. maksudku kyuhyun" ucap ryeowook dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"annyeong sungmin imnida.." aku memperkenalkan diriku.

"wookie ah seperti nya yang satu itu bukan hanya teman mu yahh.. hahah" ucap sungmin sambil melirik kyuhyun.

"ya! Hyung ini tidak pernah berubah yaa.. selalu saja senang menggoda ku " sahut ryeowook dengan nada kesal yang menggemaskan, pantas saja kyuhyun itu menyukai ryeowook

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SIWON POV

Hah! Akhirnya setelah trainee yang sangat melelahkan itu SUPER M bisa debut juga. Dan kalian tau, hari ini kami akan debut di MUSIC BANK. Kini mimpiku akan menjadi kenyataan. Aku bahagia sekali...

Oh ya! Perkenalkan Choi Siwon Imnida, aku adalah member dari boyband yang bernama SUPER M. SUPER M adalah boyband yang beranggotakan aku, Zhoumi hyung, Hangeng Hyung, Donghae Hyung. Boyband kami berada dibawah asuhan YUNJAE ENTERTAINMENT. Kalian tahukan YUNJAE ENTERTAINMENT ?  
Hmm... YUNJAE ENTERTAINMENT adalah management artis terbesar di KOREA SELATAN. Pemiliknya adalah Jung Yunho sajangnim dan istrinya –Jung Jaejoong.

Aku memiliki seorang kekasih, dia bernama Kim Heechul. Aku sangat menyanyanginya dan aku juga sangat merindukannya, karena sudah 3 tahun terakhir ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku hanya bisa menghubunginya lewat telepon saja. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan kekasihku itu.. Alasanya apalagi kalau bukan karena trainee.

Hah~ tapi unutnglah hari ini Chullie akan datng kesini.  
aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya, pasti dia bertambah cantik sekarang ini.

Tidak lama kemudian Chullie sudah sampai, dan langsung saja aku memeluk tubunhya untuk menyampaikan rasa rinduku padanya.

"woonie... bogoshipo~" ucap Chullie sambil memeluk erat tubuhku.  
"ne.. nado bogoshipo chullie chagi.." balasku.  
setelah itu akupun melepaskan pelukan kami berdua,  
"aku akan mengenalkan teman temanku padamu, ne~" ucapku, Chullie hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.  
Ah~ dia semakin cantik saja..

"Chullie kenalkan ini teman teman ku.. yang ini namanya Zhoumi Hyung, ini Donghae Hyung, dan ini Hangeng Hyung" ucapku memperkenalkan teman temanku.  
"Annyeong, Kim Heechul imnida.. Bangapseumnida"  
"annyeong, zhoumi imnida.."  
"Lee donghae imnida..", setelah donghae mengenalkan dirinya, Donghae segera menepuk bahu Hangeng Hyung yang sedang konsentrasi pada handphonenya.  
"hyung tidak mengenalkan diri..?" tanya Donghae saat melihat tatapan Hangeng Hyung yang seolah berkata ada-apa-?  
"ah.. ne, mian.. Tan hangeng Imnida.." ucap Hangeng hyung akhirnya.

"Oh ya, wonnie.. aku ingin ke toilet.. toiletnya dimanay ya ?" tanya Chullie.  
"toiletnya disana, tinggal lurus saja.. mau ku antar ?" tanyaku.  
Chullie hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.  
ah~ dia manis sekali..  
"baiklah wonnie, aku ke toilet dulu ne~" pamit Heechul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

NORMAL POV

"Chullie-ah.." ucap seseorang sambil memegang bahunya, lalu mebalikan tubuh ramping Heechul.  
"Chullie-ah.. Bogoshipo~" ucap namja itu yang ternyata Hangeng.  
"Mian Hamnida, Tan Hangeng-sshi, aku tidak pernah mengenal anda sebelumnya.." jawab Heechul.  
"Chullie-ah.. Mian ne, aku masih sangat mencintaimu, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi.." ucap Hangeng.  
"-dan aku bukan Hangeng, aku Hankyung-mu.." sambung hangeng  
"Kau! Bukan hankyung-ku..." ucap Heechul tegas, walaupun matanya sudah mulai berkaca kaca.

HANGENG POV

Apa chullie masih marah padaku ?  
atau bahkan dia membenciku sekarang ?  
Andwe~  
Aku tidak mau dia menbenciku.

Saat Chullie akan keluar dari toilet, aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat, dan.. dia sama sekali tidak berontak dalam pelukanku.

'Apa dia masih mencintaiku ?' pikirku.  
Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar, dan baju dibagian dadaku mulai basah.  
Apa Chullie menangis ?  
Aku memegang dagunya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya keatas, dan..  
DEG~  
Muka Chullie sudah memerah dan pipnya kini sudah basah oleh airnatanya.  
dia kenapa ?

"wae Chullie ? Uljimma.." ucapku sambil menghapus airmatanya menggunakan tanganku.  
"kau..kau jahat.. kau jahat Hannie.." jawab Chullie.  
"Mian ne Chullie, jeongmal mian ne.." tapi Chullie hanya terdiam menndengar perkataanku.  
Melihat Chullie yang hanya terdiam saja, akhirnya akupun mulai mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah cantik Chullie, lalu...

Chuuup~  
Aku mencium bibirnya.  
Perlahan kuhisap bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian, mencoba untuk menikmati rasa manis dari bibir Chullie yang selama ini aku rindukan.  
Kurasakan Chullie mulai membalas ciumanku.  
Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Chullie mendorong tubuhku dengan keras., membuat ciuman panas kami terlepas.

"Mian, Hangeng-sshi.. aku tidak bisa bersamamu.. Aku sudah memiliki Siwon.. Dan soal ciuman tadi, anggap saja itu sebagai tanda perpisahan kita... Mian ne.." ucap Chullie, lalu meniggalkanku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

NORMAL POV

Kini sudah saatnya untuk K.R.Y perfome dengan single barunya.  
Semua penonton memberikan applouse yang sangat meriah.  
Setelah K.R.Y turun dari stage, kini giliran SUPER M yang perfome dengan First Single-nya.  
Penontonpun dengan antusias melihat Boyband yang saat ini sedang melakukan debutnya.

Setelah membawakan dua lagu, para meber SUPER M pun mulai memperkenalkan dirinya masing masing.  
Mulai dari Zhoumi, lalu Siwon, lalu Hangeng, dan terakhir Donghae.  
Saat Donghae sedang memperkenalkan dirinya, ada salah seorang namja yang sangat antusias sekali terhadap diri Donghae. Donghae pun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada namja itu, yang namja itu langsung melting seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai dengan segala urusan di Music Bank, Onew a.k.a manager SUPER M, mengajak para member SUPER M untuk merayakan debut mereka di salah satu Club ternama di Korea, yaitu MIROTIC CLUB.

Sesampainya di MIROTIC CLUB, mereka langsung memesan beberapa wine.  
Setelah wine sampai di meja mereka, merekapun mulai meminum wine itu segelas demi segelas.  
Tapi.. lihatlah Hangeng.. namja cina ini hanya terdiam, jari telunjuknya menyusuri pinggiran gelas wine-nya.  
"Hyung.. Kau tidak minum.." tanya Henry a.k.a sepupu Hangeng.  
Hangeng hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.  
"ada apa dengan Hangeng Hyung.." gumam henry heran.

"Hah~ ada apa dengan saudarmu itu chagi?" tanya Zhoumi  
"Molla~" jawab Henry sambil menggendikkan bahunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa beberapa botol wine sudah kosong. Hangeng yang tadinya hanya diam saja kini mulai mabuk seperti yang lainnya. Donghae yang sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk minum pun, segera menghentikan aktifitas minumnya. Namun tiba tiba, Donghae merasakan perutnya melilit. Seperti hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu, mungkin karena Donghae sudah terlalu banyak minum, jadi perutnya berkontraksi. Donghae pun mulai beranjak dari mejanya dan berusaha untuk menuju toilet. Namun saat diperjalanan menuju toilet, Donghae melihat sesosok namja cantik yang sedang duduk seorang diri disudut ruangan. Dengan langkah gontai Donghae menghampiri sosok namja itu dan saat dirinya sudah sampai Donghae langsung berhambur ke pelukan namja cantik itu, tentu saja sang namja cantik terkaget kaget saat tubuhnya dipeluk secara tiba tiba oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenalinya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh ?" kaget namja itu.  
"Hyukkie chagi.. kau tahu.. aku sangat merindukanmu.. kenapa kau mengusirku huh?" tanya Donghae.  
"Aahh~ chagi, malam ini kau sangat cantik, aku jadi semakin mencintaimu.. aku ingin poppo chagi.." ucap Donghae lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah canti namja itu.  
"Hentikan! Aku bukan Hyukkie.. kau ini sedang mabuk.." bentak sang namja cantik.  
"Mabuk? Hahahhaha.. aku memang mabuk Hyukkie, lebih tepatnya aku mabuk cinta..." ucap Donghae ngelantur.  
Tapi tiba tiba saja Donghae muntah muntah, untung saja muntahan Donghae tidak mengenai pakaian sang namja cantik ini.

BRUUK~

Suara bedebum keras pun terdengar jelas di telinga sang namja cantik, dan saat melihat ke arah Donghae, mata sang namja cantik ini langsung membulat melihat Donghae yang pingsan.

"Aish! Dia ini ternyata merepotkan sekali.. apa sebaiknya ku bawa ke apartement yaa..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

**BALEES REVIEW~**

Guest , Lee Eun In: ini udah lanjut :D

Rye: ne~ semoga suka yaa..  
keep review

zakurafrezee: ini udah lanjut :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Cause Love Not Be Like That**

**Super Junior Fanfiction**

By ChoiKang YunHee a.k.a Yunjae's daughter a.k.a Changmin wife's...

Pairing ::

Park Jung Soo

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng a.k.a Hankyung

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Young Woon

Lee Hyuk Jae

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Woon

Shin Dong Hee

Kim Ryeowook

Zhoumi

Henry Lau

**Other Cast** ::

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu, etc.

Disclaimer :: They are not mine ,, but Changmin is always my mine... hahahah

Warning :: YAOI, boys love, many typo's in here, aneh, alur gak jelas,tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort...

Rated: for this chap rated is T (rated bisa aja berubah di next chap)

A/N: No Summary...

SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..

HAPPY READ...

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PREVIEW CHAP...

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh ?" kaget namja itu.  
"Hyukkie chagi.. kau tahu.. aku sangat merindukanmu.. kenapa kau mengusirku huh?" tanya Donghae.  
"Aahh~ chagi, malam ini kau sangat cantik, aku jadi semakin mencintaimu.. aku ingin poppo chagi.." ucap Donghae lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah canti namja itu.  
"Hentikan! Aku bukan Hyukkie.. kau ini sedang mabuk.." bentak sang namja cantik.  
"Mabuk? Hahahhaha.. aku memang mabuk Hyukkie, lebih tepatnya aku mabuk cinta..." ucap Donghae ngelantur.  
Tapi tiba tiba saja Donghae muntah muntah, untung saja muntahan Donghae tidak mengenai pakaian sang namja cantik ini.

BRUUK~

Suara bedebum keras pun terdengar jelas di telinga sang namja cantik, dan saat melihat ke arah Donghae, mata sang namja cantik ini langsung membulat melihat Donghae yang pingsan.

"Aish! Dia ini ternyata merepotkan sekali.. apa sebaiknya ku bawa ke apartement yaa..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya sang namja cantik memutuskan untuk membawa Donghae pulang ke Apartement-nya, karena kebetulan apartement-nya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari club milik-nya ini.

Setelah sampai di Apartement, sang namja cantik langsung membaringkan tubuh Donghae diatas tempat tidurnya.

Melihat Donghae yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, sang namja cantikpun mulai melepaskan atribut-atribut yang dipakai Donghae, seperti sepatu, jaket, dan saat sang namja cantik akan melepaskan ikat pinggang yang dipakai Donghae, tiba-tiba Donghae menarik tubuh sang namja cantik.

**SOMEONE POV**

Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Donghae pada tubuhku, namun bukannya terlepas pelukan Donghae malah semakin erat.  
Dan dengan cepat Donghae membalikan tubuhnya, sehingga membuat posisi kami terbalik sekarang. Aku tertindih sempurna oleh tubuh Donghae yang lebih berat dari tubuhku.  
Uuuh~  
Aku tidak bisa lepas dari Donghae, bagaimana ini?

Donghae mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang.  
Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat, jantungku berdebar kencang, aku tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.  
Donghae semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, aku mengetahuinya karena aku merasakan ada hembusan hangat di depan wajahku.

Oh, tuhan apakah malam ini 'keperawanan'ku akan terenggut?  
Aku tahu yang akan melakukan ini adalah orang yang aku cintai, namun haruskah aku memberikan tubuhku untuknya juga?  
Tentu saja tidak, aku masih punya kehidupanku sendiri.

**NORMAL POV**

Kini Donghae mulai melumat bibir namja cantik ini, sedangkan sang namja cantik hanya pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu, karena mau sebagaimanapun dia berontak pasti dia yang akan kalah lagi.

Ciuman Donghae mulai merambat kebawah, Namja ikan ini mulai menciptakan tanda-tanda kemerahan dileher putih mulus sang namja cantik.

"Eenghhh.. Hae..." desah sang namja cantik saat Donghae menghisap kuat salah spot dilehernya.

"Mendesahlah terus.. Dan teriakan namaku malam ini.. i'll ride you, chagi..." ucap Donghae.

"Tapi.. Aku..."

"Ssssttt.. Diamlah dan Nikmati saja..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan tapi pasti, akhirnya tubuh mereka berdua pun sudah polos tanpa memakai apapun.  
Baju-baju yang tadi melindungi tubuh mereka kini sudah tergelatak di lantai kamar sang namja cantik.

"Ahhh.. Hae.. Lebih cepat... Oooh..." desah sang namja cantik saat diriya akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"seperti ini chagi?" tanya Donghae sambil mempercepat kocokan pada junior sang namja cantik.

"Ahhhh.. hae.. aku.. ahhh.. god.."  
"ahhhh.. sebentar lagi.. Aku... Donghhaaaeeeeeee~"

Splurt~

Cairan putih itupun akhirnya menyembur deras dari junior sang namja cantik.

"Sepertinya pemanasannya sudah cukup... Bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja, hmmm" ucap Donghae sambil menggesekan juniornya pada didepan rectum sang namja cantik, sedangkan sang namja cantik hanya menggelngkan kepalanya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tidak mau Hyukkie. Apa selama aku tidak ada kau sudah memiliki namchi lain, hah?" tanya Donghae dengan membentak sang namja cantik.

"Hiks.. Aku... Hiks.. Hae gajima.." pinta sang namja cantik dengan memelas.

Tapi sepertinya Donghae tidak mendengarkan permintaan sang namja cantik, Donghae terus saja berusaha untuk bisa masuk kedalam hole sang namja cantik.  
Terang saja sang namja cantik meringis kesakitan karena 'paksaan' dari junior Donghae yang ingin masuk.

"ahhhh.. Hae.. sakiiit.." ucap sang namja cantik sambil meringis.

"Tenanglah nanti juga akan terbiasa.. Bukankah memang seperti ini setiap kali kita akan berhubungan kan." Ucap Donghae beusaha menenangkan sang namja cantik.

Dan dalam satu kali hentakan akhirnya junior Donghae yang bisa dikatakan besar itu masuk dengan sempurna kedalam hole sempit sang namja cantik.

"Aaaahhhhh..." teriak sang namja cantik sambil melengkungkan tubuhnya.  
Ini benar-benar menyakitkan untuknya, tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa seperti dirobek secara paksa oleh junior Donghae.  
Tanpa menunggu sang namja cantik menyesuaikan diri dengan juniornya, Donghae segera menggerakan tubuhnya, dan menghentakan juniornya jauh didalm hole sang namja cantik.  
Donghae mendesah nikmat karena juniornya yang dijepit oleh hole sang namja cantik, sedangkan sang namja cantik hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa menit gerakan in-out berlangsung, junior Donghae mulai berkedut tanda dia akan klimaks.

"Hae.. jebal jangan keluarkan didalam.." mohon sang namja cantik.  
Tapi lagi, lagi, dan lagi Donghae tidak mendengarkan permintaan sang namja cantik.  
Dan..  
Splurt~  
Donghae-pun menyemburkan cairan cintanya didalam tubuh sang namja cantik.  
Setelah mencapai klimaksnya Donghae menjatuhkan dirinya disebelah sang namja cantik, dan langsung menggapai alam mimpinya.

"Hae-ah, kenapa kau tega ke padaku?" tangis sang namja cantik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat pagi tiba, Donghae mulai terbengun dari tidurnya. Awalnya namja ikan itu memang kaget kenapa dia bisa ada ditempat asing, tapi setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari sang namja cantik Donghaepun mengerti.

"Kau yang kemarin ada di music bank kan?" tanya Donghae saat sedang memakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan sang namja cantik.

"Uum.. Kau masih ingat padaku?"  
Donghae hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

"Uuh.. Ada air putih?" tanya Donghae.

"Ada.. Biar aku ambilkan.." jawab sang namja cantik.

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian air putih pun sudah ada dihadapan Donghae.

"Kau kenapa? Cara jalanmu aneh sekali..." tanya Donghae dengan nada terheran-heran.

"Uumm.. i-ini... a-ku.. aku tadi jatuh dikamar mandi, dan bemper belakangku terbentur lumayan keras jadi aku tidak bisa berjalan normal..." jawab sang namja cantik..

"hahahahha.. Kau ini ada-ada saja.. Lain kali hati-hati ne..." ucap Donghae.

"Sekarang sudah hampir siang... Sebaiknya aku kembali ke dorm.. Gomawo sudah mau menolongku semalam..." ucap Donghae.

"Ooohh.. yaa. Masakanmu enak, gomawo untuk sarapannya. Aku pulang ne.. Annyeong.." pamit Donghae.

"N-Ne, annyeong.." balas sang namja cantik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV**

Aku mulai merasa aneh dengan sikap Wookie sekarang-sekarang ini.  
Kenapa Wookie lebih senang dekat Yesung Hyung?  
Padahalkan aku kekasihnya, seharusnya dia lebih senang bersamakukan..  
Apa mungkin Wookie berselingkuh dengan Yesung Hyung?  
Ahh. Tidak, tidak.. Mereka tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

"Kyu.. sedang apa?" tanya Wookie saat melihatku dibalkon kamarku.

"Wookie.. Tidak ada.. Aku hanya cari angin.." jawabku.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak mencariku saja? Malah mencari angin.." ucap Wookie sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"Hahahahha.. Kau ini mau menggombal atau apa hmm?" tanyaku sambil mencubit pipinya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Hehehehhe.. Tidak kok.." jawab Wookie sambil tersenyum manis.

"Yesung hyung diamana?" tanyaku.

"Dia sedang mengurus ddangko..." jawab Wookie.

"Haah~ Dia itu, lama-lama Yesung hyung bisa jadi ddangko juga tuh.." ucapku.

"Kyu, mana mungkin Yesung hyung jadi ddangko..." sahut Wookie sambil mencubit pinggangku.

"Ooh.. Hari minggu ini kita tidak ada jadwalkan? Gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan.. Akhir-akhir ini kita tidak pernah pergi berdua.." ajakku.

"Lalu Yesung Hyung gimana?" tanya Wookie.  
Tuh kan Yesung Hyung lagi yang ditanyain.

"Biarkan saja.. Kan ada ddangko.." jawabku asal.

"Tapii..."

"Ayolah..."

"Ne.. Baiklah.. Kita akan kemana?" tanya Wookie.

"Nanti aku pikirkan lagi, aku belum tau tempat yang enak untuk pacaran.." jawabku.

"Ya! Kyu..."

"Hehehheheh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SIWON POV**

Aku merasakan gelagat aneh saat Chullie dan Hangeng hyung bertemu kemarin.  
Mereka seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, tapi apa?  
Dan Chullie dan Hangengkan baru kenal kemarin, atau jangan-jangan mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama?  
Aku masih ingat, Chullie pernah bercerita kalau dia memiliki seorang teman China.  
Apa itu Hangeng hyung?  
Tapi kalau mereka memang saling mengenal, kenapa mereka bersikap seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain?  
Aish~ aku jadi pusing sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang ini aku sedang berkumpul dengan semua member Super M di ruang tengah dorm.  
Tapi aku melihat Hangeng hyung hanya bediam sedari tadi.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" tanyaku.

"Mmm.. Gwaenchana.. Memangnya aku kenapa?" Hangeng hyung bertanya balik.

"Dari tadi hyung diam terus, ada masalahkah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bukan Hangeng hyung yang punya maslah, tapi aku.." ucap Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Eh.. Memangnya kau punya maslah apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sewaktu kita merayakan debut kita.. Aku merasa bertemu dengan Hyukkie, tapi dimana yah kok aku bisa lupa?" jawab Donghae.

"Memangnya kau dan Eunhyuk Hyung sudah bermaafan?" tanya Zhoumi Hyung.

"Nah.. Itu dia, aku kan belum bermaafan tapi kenapa aku bisa ngobrol sama Hyukkie yahh? Terus yang anehnya lagi pagi-paginya aku malah ada ditempat namja itu.." jawab Donghae hyung.

"Siapa nama namja itu?" tanyaku.

"Heheheheh.. aku lupa..." jawab Donghae hyung sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Hahh~ bawaan ikan emang gak bisa dibuang.." ejek Zhoumi Hyung.

"Ya! Enak saja.. Kau bilang apa tadi huh?" kesal Donghae hyung.  
Dan akhirnya yang terdengar hanyalah suara pertengkaran mereka berdua, yaah selalu seperti ini.

"Mereka berdua tidak bisa berubah dari dulu.." keluh Hangenh hyung.

"Ne.. selalu saja kekanakan.." ucapku.

"Ohh iya hyung.. Minggu depan jadwal kita ada yang kosong tidak.." tanyaku.

"Ada, hari sabtu.. kenapa?" tanya Hangeng hyung.

"Aku mau nge-date sama Heechullie, heehhehehe..." jawabku.  
Eh.. Kenapa wajah Hangeng hyung jadi berubah begitu?  
Ada yang salahkah dengan ucapanku tadi?

"O-oh begitu.." ucap Hangeng hyung.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, lebih baik aku istirahat.. annyeong siwon.." pamit Hangeng hyung sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

'Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan Hangeng hyung?' tanyaku dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TE BE CE...**

**BALES REVIEW...**

Rye: nanti pertanyaan" mu itu akan terjawab dengan berjalan nya ff ini..  
nnti klo aku jwab skrg tamat dong ff nya..  
hehehehheh

Hitomi Mi Chan: chingu gomawo...  
author mg terlalu terburu-buru wktu update chap 2 ,, tp udah re-publish kok.. :D  
smoga masih mau baca yaahhh...  
d tunggu kritik dan saran slanjutnya :D

Lee Eun In: ini udah lanjut chingu..  
pertanyaanmu nnti akan terjawab d ff ini yaaah ,, hehehehe

Aiyu Kie: hayo.. kira-kira siapa?  
ayoo kita tebak-tebakan..  
kekekekeke~  
#dicekekreader

author mau bikin quis..  
reader yang bisa tebak sapa namja yang udah ditidurin sama Hae,, boleh request 1 ff..  
terserah itu mau ff apa aja ,, author bebasin..  
tp satu syaratnya ,, jgn minta author untuk bkin ff H***N..  
karena author nggak suka ma couple itu..

GOMAWO ^^


End file.
